Accidental Peeper
by Bravo Tango
Summary: Eli saw something she shouldn't have... So why can't she look away?


**Hey what's up guys and gals. I present you a new piece that came from my jumbled mess you call lu— brain. Yea brain... Anyway let's get right into it.**

 **Warning: There will be spicy scenes so be on the lookout. The scenes will be integrated into the story so I won't have to put a warning sign and break immersion. Read at your own discretion.**

"Talk" — Speech

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

[ _Blah_ ] —Text

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.**

* * *

"Shit," Eli cursed, rummaging through her bag. "I forgot some of the paperwork in the club room. Go on without me."

"Are you sure, Elichi?" Nozomi asked.

"I'm sure," Eli insisted, already walking back to school. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya Elichi."

 _10 minutes later_

Eli walked through the empty hallway and reached to the club room. _'Huh, I didn't realize the door was left open.'_ Her hand was about to touch the doorknob when a soft moan was uttered. Snapping her hand back, Eli looked left and right to locate the sound. Another moan was heard, this time it's clearly heard from the club room.

Curious, Eli looked at the opening to look at the source of the sounds. There was a figure trembling on the chair and their back was facing towards the door. Eli quietly gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. _'Nico?!'_ Eli pressed herself close to the door. _'Is she... masturbating?'_ Even with her back to the door, one of her hands is stuffed in her skirt and the other covering her mouth. The moans also made it obvious that she is fingering herself.

 _'I should give her some space; I can get the paper later.'_ Eli slowly peeled off the door.

"Eli."

Eli froze, panicking on the inside. _'Did she see me?'_ Eli was prepared to fess up and walk in when another moan came.

"Eli."

Eli looked though the opening again. _'Is she... fantasizing about me?'_

"Ah fuck," Nico moaned. "Eli, your long and toned legs are so nice against my face. OH FUC—" Nico covered her mouth, muffling her scream as she came. She rolled her hips as she rode out her orgasm.

Eli blushed at the lewd scene and being the object of Nico's fantasy. She quietly walked away to avoid being caught.

. . . . . . . . . . .

 _The next week_

It has become a habit for Eli; she would come up with excuses to stay late to watch Nico. For most of the time, Eli was able to fool everybody. _'It's inappropriate to look, but I can't just stop.'_

It was during practice that Nozomi noticed that Eli wasn't focused. "Elichi are you okay?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Well, you seem out of it."

 _"Oh, you know, my friend is fingerbanging herself and using me as her fapping material."_ Is what Eli wanted to say. "Oh, yeah, I just have something on my mind. It's not too much of anything."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"I was... thinking of wearing something to warm my legs." Yup, that was a great save there, Eli.

"It's getting a little chilly now that you mention. May I suggest pantyhose? It'll cover all of your legs" Nozomi smirked, "And if you're feeling adventurous, it can work as underwear."

"Nozomi!" Eli sighed, "I'll think about it.

. . . . . . . . . . .

 _'This was a bad idea.'_ Eli is unused to the feeling of the pantyhose covering her entire lower body. She sits down on the desk and tries to get comfortable.

"Oi, Blondezilla, what's with the new getup?"

Eli turned around and saw Nico's red eyes staring back at her. She gulped, "O-Oh, well, it's getting a little colder so I figured I want to bundle up."

"Aren't you Russian?"

"I'm part Russian and even then, I still get cold."

"Hmm, well it looks nice on you." Nico went back to reading her notes.

"Ah, thank you." Eli turned back and tried to focus on her notes. On her peripheral, she catches Nico staring at her, especially her legs. Now that Eli is conscious of it, she feels her body heat up from Nico's gaze. Eli starts to fidget, rubbing her legs together. ' _Class didn't even start and I want it to end already.'_

 _After practice_

"Alright girls you can leave a little early today and don't worry, I'll take the equipment and lock the door."

"Hooray."

"Nice nya~"

"Thank goodness."

"Hey Nico, do want to stop by the arcade?"

"Nah, I gotta stay behind and take care of some things at the clubs. And I'll help Eli out."

"Awww."

"Hey, I'm still the president so I still have to do work."

Everyone left leaving the two of them. Eli clapped her hands, "Right, let's get these out of the way." After cleaning the roof top, they are walking back to the club room. At the door, Eli smacked her forehead, "Shit, I forgot some work at the student council. I'll be gone maybe for an hour or two. Are you good by yourself?"

"Yea," Nico responded, "I'll be busy with some work so go ahead.

"Thanks." Eli ran ahead and out of the hallway. After finding a random room, she hid inside. She knew that her pantyhose were in the club room and that Nico would use them. She waited for several minutes before she crept back to the room. Leaning on the wall, Eli watches as Nico pleasure herself. This time however, Nico has Eli's pantyhose stuffed in her face. Nico took a deep sniff of Eli's scent as she slowly inserts a finger into her folds.

Eli's face is flushed as she starts to pant at Nico's actions. The sight before her is turning her on so much; Nico licks the area where the crotch would be. Eli's hand slowly drifted into her pants. Her fingers circle around the center of her panties, wetting it slightly. She closed her eyes and bit her lips, losing herself to this new feeling. Pawing her breast, she unknowingly let out a soft moan. After a few seconds Eli opened her eyes to observe Nico... only to see her gone.

Eli's eyes widen before the door open and Nico is standing there looking at Eli. Caught in the act, Eli opened her mouth to explain herself. But Nico grabbed her hand and dragged her inside. Closing the door behind her, Nico pulled and pushed Eli onto the table. Eli let out a squeak of surprise before a pair of lips crashed into her mouth. It was her first kiss, but it was so messy and full of passion. They finally separated, a bridge of saliva still connecting to their lips.

"Nico," Eli panted, "I can ex—"

Nico put a finger on her lips, silencing her. Nico's hands grabbed Eli's pants and panties and slowly pulled them off. Eli's heart is thudding loudly at anticipation on what's to come. Discarding the clothes, Nico crouched down with her head between her legs. Nico trailed her fingers along Eli's inner thigh, making her jump. Then Nico rubbed her cheeks on that firm yet soft thigh.

"Wow, they are much better than my imagination."

Nico took a tentative lick of Eli's core, making her jump again. Eli put her hands over her face, covering her eyes and most of her cheeks.

"Hey Eli, Can you do something for me?" Eli nodded, allowing Nico to continue her request. "Can you wrap your legs around me?"

Instead of answering verbally, Eli wrapped her legs around Nico's head. Feeling the glorious skin all around her head, Nico sipped her fingers back into her folds. Nico dived into Eli's pussy and began pleasuring herself and Eli.

Eli gasped and moaned at this new sensation invades her body. "A-Ah, N-Nico! more!" Nico complied, delving her tongue deeper inside. Eli arched her back as ecstasy spreads throughout her body. Then the sensation starts to coil around her core. "OH MY GOD! NICO!" Eli screamed as she came. Hard. She thrust her hips as high as possible, forcing Nico to stand. She clenched her legs around Nico's head. She reached to the edges of the table, gripping as hard as possible. Her pussy is gushing out copious juices into Nico's eager mouth. Waves of euphoria flooded through her body, ascending her to the clouds. After a minute, her orgasm finally tapered off, leaving her exhausted.

In her frazzled mind, Eli felt Nico's hands lower her to the table. Then she felt the nylon from her pantyhose slipping up her legs. She shivered as her crotch rubs the area where Nico's mouth was. Through her half-lidded eyes, she sees Nico walk up to the edge of the table near her face. In her hand was a half-filled water bottle. Nico wrapper her arm around Eli's back and slowly raised her up. She then took a gulp of water and lowered her lips to Eli's. Eli lazily accepted her offer and opened her mouth. With the water being funneled, she tasted something slightly bitter. _'So that's how I taste like.'_

Nico sat down on one of the chairs and asked. "How long were you watching me?"

"A week."

"So you've been a voyeur?"

Eli averted her eyes; she couldn't deny that.

"Well I can't say much since I used you as fapping material. Not only that, my fantasy became a reality so I guess that evens out. Since it's a blank slate, Eli, would you like to go out with me?"

Eli giggled, "After everything that has happened, I'm pretty sure we've gone past that point."

Nico chuckled, "Yeah, we did this in a roundabout way."

"But yes, I would like to go out with you."

"Sweet, let's go now."

"I'm too tired Nico."

"I'll treat you some chocolate parfait."

"...Okay."

With some effort, Nico was able to help Eli stand up. They cleaned the table and changed their clothes back to their uniforms. They walked out of the room leaning on each other.

The Little Devil has ensnared the Snow Angel... Or was it the other way around?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nico, where's my underwear?"

"..."

* * *

 **Wow, talk about the climax. That was probably the most descriptive orgasm I ever wrote. I'm trying out this new style of integrating the spicy scenes. To me it feels like I'm breaking immersion every time I have to put a warning label for the spicy scenes. Anyway, I'll be busy with tests from school so I'll be MIA for a while.**

 **Constructive Criticism are cherished**

 **Thank you for reading this**

 **Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
